


(my favorite) ways to say I love you

by PancakeCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cake, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Picnic, Singing, Winter, ladybug realizes she likes Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeCake/pseuds/PancakeCake
Summary: Winter started and Chat Noir seems a little down. Trying to cheer him up, Ladybug starts noticing her own feelings for him.Inspired on a Tumblr post.(my favorite) ways to say i love youyou’re really something, aren’t youcome heresit next to me?you’re my favoritei was just thinking about youi notice you all the timehere, i made this for youthis instrumental reminds me of youif you do it, i’ll do iti miss you so muchi wish i had known you sooneryou’re warm





	1. You’re really something, aren’t you.

**Author's Note:**

> Cold weather started, I got sick and I wanted to write something.

“I mean, it’s really cold lately. We could get sick.” He said, still worried.

“We won’t get sick if we are careful,” Ladybug smirked “just make sure to eat all your vegetables, kitty. And make sure to wear something warm when you’re out.”

“What if I don’t have anything warm to wear?” he smirked back. He had plenty of warm clothes. The blue scarf his father gave him on his birthday was something he wore every day to school.

“I thought you were rich?”

“What gave you that idea, my lady?”

She hesitated “You’re right, I don’t know why I had this crazy idea you were rich.”

“If we were married, I’d work twice as hard to give you a life you deserve. If you want me to be rich, I can make it happen.”

She giggled “Sure thing kitty. But I want to accomplish things on my own too, you know. If we’re rich I want it to be because of our mutual effort.” She winked. Chat Noir suddenly felt warm, something he thought impossible after feeling cold all evening.

“And I’m sure you will! You’re the most amazing and talented girl I know,” he doubted for a second “well, maybe you’re the second most talented girl I know.” He joked.

“What did you say??” she faked to be offended.

“Well, there’s this girl in my class who is amazing. She’s like a Ladybug without a mask.”

“Oh… are you replacing me? Ah… my heart…”

“No one could ever replace you, my heart belongs to you and you only.”

“Now I’m jealous. Is she going to help you save Paris from now and on?” She pouted.

“My ladyyyyyyyyyyy.” He threw his arms around her, expecting to be dodged.

 

But he wasn’t. Ladybug caught him in her arms. He almost choked.

 

“No one could ever replace you, either.” She said, in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. She played with his hair. He started coughing uncontrollably “Are you ok Chat Noir?? Are you getting sick??” She put a hand on his forehead. He must be burning. “I think you ARE getting sick.”

“Don’t worry about it, tomorrow I’ll be ok I promise!”

“If you get sick who is going to help me defeat the akumas?”

“I won’t get sick!”

 

* * *

 

Next day was cold, again. He wasn’t expecting it to be warmer, but deep down he hoped to feel warmer in his heart. Cold evenings made him remember his mother wasn’t around for another year.

 

“Why are you looking so gloomy?” Ladybug arrived, with a pink gift bag.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, this? Nothing.”

“Could it be a present for me?”

She stayed silent for a moment to build some suspense “You guessed right! You said you didn’t have anything warm to wear, so I decided to give you some of my warm clothes!”

“Oh…”

“Eh? You don’t look nearly as excited as I thought you’d be. That’s… disappointing.”

“It’s not that… is just…” Why was he feeling sentimental? “Are you sure?”

“Why not? It’s cold and we need to make sure we don’t get sick. And…” she looked away, slightly blushed “I was hoping you would think of me wherever you wear it without the suit.”

“What if we know each other without the suit and you see me wearing it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, don’t you think I would recognize your goofy smile and lame jokes anywhere?” he blushed. Even when he was happy, tears tried to make their way out. *

“I guess you’re right. I’d recognize you anywhere.”

“Now, you have to decide which one you want to keep.”

“Can’t I keep them all?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“Hmmm… Maybe.”

 

Chat Noir closed his eyes as fast as he could. He could easily feel how the warmness of his cheeks extended through all his face, ears and neck. He hoped Ladybug thought it was caused by the cold weather and not because of what she just said.

 

He felt how Ladybug put a soft warm scarf around his neck “Don’t open your eyes yet!” she then put a warm hat and right afterwards she took one of his hands and tried to put on a glove.

“Do you need help?” he joked.

“Yes, please.” She gave him the pair of gloves and once he finished putting them on, she spoke again “Open your eyes.”

 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a very excited Ladybug holding a small mirror. She looked so happy. In the mirror he saw himself wearing a cat winter hat. Black, with small details in pink. The scarf was black as well, with a small charm of a cute pink flower. The gloves were fluffy, but the design matched his suit.

 

“Were this really—” he was interrupted by Ladybug, who placed a small kiss on his right cheek.

“I hope you like them.”

 

A small tear escaped his eyes.

 

This was too good to be true “I…love them.” He sighed and tried to not start crying on the spot “does it mean I can keep them all?”

“It means you have to give me something in return.”

He laughed. Another tear escaped his eyes “Isn’t my love enough?”

She bit her lower lip “If I told you it is… will you—” she hesitated. Her face matched her suit, turning completely red. “WILL YOU BUY ME MACAROONS?” she was suddenly nervous.

He laughed again, not believing what was happening “Dupain-Cheng’s?”

 

Ladybug’s lips parted, eyes filled with what seemed like… fear? Anticipation? … or maybe… hope?

 

“OH, you mean, the bakery?”

“What else could I mean?”

She looked away “Hmmm, yeah, Dupain-Cheng’s would be amazing.”

“I’ll bring you the biggest box of macaroons they have!”

“And then you wonder why I think you’re rich?”

“I’ll be everything you want me to be.”

“If you go to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery…” she shyly started “ask them if they have something for you. I’ll buy you something.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to!” she pouted “just ask them that, ‘ _do you have something for me?_ ’ and they’ll know it’s you.”

“You mean they’ll know I’m Chat Noir?” he teased.

“Forget it, I won’t buy you anything.”

“But my ladyyyyyyy--”

“Ask them. I’ll leave something special for you.” She took her yoyo out “don’t dare to ask them more questions!”

“I promise.”

She smiled “See you tomorrow, kitty.” And then she disappeared.

He sighed, feeling his cheeks feeling warmer “You are really something, aren’t you?”


	2. Come here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is eating something and Ladybug can't stand not knowing what it is.

“It’s nothing, really.” His mouth was filled with something unknown to her, and for some reason it bothered her.

“What is it, Chat Noir?” She repeated, slightly pissed.

“Nothing, my lady.” He smiled. Cheeks stuffed like a squirrel.

“Tell me what it is Chat Noir!” She threw her arms around him, but he quickly looked up as he chewed. Their height difference was a nightmare in that moment.

“Tell me what you’re eating!” she pressed his cheeks with both of her hands.

“Hmmm?”

“Chat Noir! What the hell are you eating??”

He quickly swallowed before he smiled at her and spoke normally again “Nothing. Why are you so interested??”

Why was she interested, she wondered? He was eating something, not big deal.

Chat Noir got closer and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She pressed his cheeks harder and he let out a small groan. “Why do you have to be so aggressiveeee.” Chat Noir cried as he took two steps backwards and rubbed his cheeks.

“I am not. You’re being ridiculous! Why wouldn’t you tell me what you were eating?”

“I was not eating anything.”

She groaned “CHAT.”

“Yeah, that’s my name.”

She face-palmed. Why was it bothering her so much? She remembered those videos she saw on the internet where the owner of the pet was worried his dog or cat was eating something they shouldn’t. The difference was Chat Noir was not her pet, he was a human being.

“Ok, lets just forget about it.”

Chat Noir stuffed his mouth with something again, and slowly started to chew. When Ladybug noticed she ran in his direction and he used his staff to scape.

“CHAT NOIR!” She shouted as loud as she could “COME HERE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and we get a filler already? lolololol  
> Something small and silly.


	3. Sit next to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How romantic is having a small picnic with your crush, at night, in a random rooftop in Paris?

His house felt cold and empty since his mother disappeared, but the coldness was at least bearable in summer, when the external warmness fought his inner coldness. Now that November started, the warm dropped drastically from one week to another. The coldness he felt when he was _home_ was unbearable.

If there was no way to avoid the coldness, he preferred feeling it in a random rooftop, with the beautiful view only Paris could offer. It was not new to him to escape and have some me-time as Chat Noir. He always fantasied with Ladybug appearing and making him company, but the nights always started cold and ended even colder. Even when he was hoping she would show, he knew she wouldn’t.

That’s why he couldn’t believe it when she showed out of nowhere. No akumas to fight, no any normal emergency on the city. Just her, like any other daydream of his. She was holding a full and big white bag and he wondered what could be inside.

“Mind if we share this beautiful view?”

“W-what are you doing here? Is there an emergency?”

“Not really. I just happened to be around and saw you hanging alone and decided to join you. Unless you want me to leave.”

“You were transformed too?”

She shrugged “No. I transformed after I saw you.”

Ladybug barely talked about her without the suit “Oh…” He wondered what she was doing out so late. He didn’t know anything about the girl under the mask. Maybe she was out buying things she needed to cook dinner or buying lights to decorate her home. It could be anything.

“What are you doing here? I thought an Akuma appeared or something was happening, and I was worried.”

“I just wanted to see the night sky before heading home.”

“It’s dinner time,” she noted “won’t you be late?”

“No one is really waiting for me…” he admitted almost in a whisper. He soon regretted it, Ladybug looked worried.

She then opened her white bag and tried to find something. Chat Noir got curious and looked in her direction.

“Then nobody’s going to get hurt if you have dinner with me, right?”

“Isn’t somebody waiting for you to eat dinner already?”

“I always have dinner with them. Tonight, I’ll be having dinner with you.” She smiled. Wasn’t this a dream? Every time he thought this couldn’t be better, she proved him wrong.

As if she had a whole picknick in her white bag, she started to pull out bread, cheese, fruit, sandwiches, juice and a thermo “I hope you like sweet food. I brought cookies and macaroons.”

“Were you having a date and I interrupted it?” he watched her organizing all the things between them “if that’s the case I’m glad I did.”

She giggled “Silly kitty. I was having a girl’s night with my best friend.”

“I thought _I_ was your best friend?”

“I mean, my best _girl_ -friend.”

“Are you two timing me, my lady?” She just laughed at him, and they started eating.

It is super romantic to have dinner with the girl you’re in love with, in a chilly night on a rooftop. In Paris. It was utterly romantic, he had to admit it, but what made him feel warm was not all of that, it was just the fact he was eating dinner with his best friend. Even if he was just a partner to her or even if it was a summer day and his mother was waiting for him, he would still feel this happy.

They ate until they were full and then looked at the sky while eating macaroons.

“Won’t your friend be mad you ditched her?”

“I called her and told her I was not going to make it.”

“You cancelled your plans because of me? Now I feel bad.”

“Don’t be, kitty. I’m glad we did this, I had much fun.”

His cheeks felt warmer “I’m glad we did this too.”

Once they finally finished, he helped her put everything back into her bag. They sit and watched the beautiful starry sky. It was getting late, but Ladybug didn’t seem to mind it.

This night was perfect. He wanted to be brave and ask her to sit closer to him, but he was afraid he would break the magic spell that made her do everything he wished to happen. What if he asked her to get closer and she suddenly needed to leave?

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the moon and the stars, listening to distant laughter and music. Ladybug was shivering.

“Hey, Ladybug.”

“Hmmm?” her smile made him feel warmer. Maybe not all nights that started cold have to end colder. Maybe some nights could end warm and feel like being home if Ladybug was around.

With trembling lips, he finally dared to ask her “Sit next to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a little fluff.


	4. You’re my favorite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is sad thinking Ladybug would replace him now that there's new heroes in their team.

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea…” Chat Noir finally spoke. He had been very quiet after they saved a cat from a tree. They were joking, and everything was normal. Then, all of the sudden Chat Noir started to laugh nervously and wouldn’t dare to look at her eyes. She was worried she did or said something to upset him.

“It’s ok, you can tell me what’s bothering you.” Ladybug tensed. She was always worried to hurt Chat Noir without realizing it since she rejected him.

Chat Noir bit his upper lip. “I know Hawk Moth is getting stronger and we need as much help as we can get… but I was wondering if… if you…” He hesitated for a moment, cat ears flat against his head. He sighed “Do you… really need me?”

Ladybug froze. Was her partner really saying that? “Of course, I need you kitty. I couldn’t have made it all this time without you.”

Silence.

“Chat Noir, I’m serious.” She put her hands on his shoulders, making him face her. “We fought together for a long time and _I couldn’t have made it here without you._ I know our little team became bigger these past months with Rena, Carapace and Bee, but you’ll always be MY partner. My best friend.”

Chat Noir offered a small warm smile. “I’m sorry my lady, I guess I can’t help feeling a little jealous when it’s not longer just you and me.”

“What are you saying Chat Noir, it’s always you and me against the world, remember?” Chat Noir slightly blushed “We’re the best team of all of Paris.” She tilted her head, shooting him with what could have been mistaken with a look you only give to people you’re in love with.

He shrugged “I guess I’m afraid I’ll stop being your favorite partner now that there’s more options for you to choose from.” He admitted, half joking half telling the truth. He tensed again, and she noticed.

He was afraid she would change him. As if she could ever do that.

“Kitty…” she looked at him, shrugging, looking vulnerable. He was the best and he couldn’t see it “I’ll tell you a secret,” she got closer, noses almost touching. Chat Noir blushed hard. “you’re my favorite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He deserves to hear it from her.


	5. I was just thinking about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir thinks of his mother.

He was lost in his thoughts when Ladybug brought him back to reality.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried sick. She looked cute.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he joked, quickly taking her hand and placing a small kiss on the back of it.

“Please don’t do that.”

“Would you prefer a kiss on the cheek, my lady?”

“What were you thinking?”

“Why are you so interested?”

“You looked…” her lips trembled. He must be looking sad, he already knew.

“Like the love of your life?”

She groaned. “I don’t know why I even try.”

“My mother--!”

Silence.

“What?”

“I was thinking about my mother.”

“Your… mother?”

An uncomfortable silence drowned the atmosphere before Chat Noir spoke again.

“Today I looked at the mirror and thought ‘ _wow, I’m so handsome._ ’ And started wondering who I got it from. My mother is so beautiful, only you could compare to her beauty. That’s when I realized: my mother, I got it from my mother. I was lost in thought thinking how hot I was, thanks to my mother.” He joked.

She rolled her eyes “It’s okay, if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to make up a stupid story. I was genuinely worried you know.”

“But I am not lying, I _was_ thinking about my mother…”

She looked at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn’t lie about thinking about his mother. Knowing Christmas was close only made him remember she had been gone for almost two years now. It hurt him deeply, but he couldn’t just tell Ladybug he missed his mother, he needed to be strong. He was Chat Noir, the hero of Paris.

“I just want you to know you can count on me. I know sometimes it may seem I’m cold towards our personal life, but if you’re feeling bad, I need you to know I’m here for you.” She said, completely serious and pain sparkling in her eyes.

“I know you’re always there for me, bug.” He offered a soft smile.

Silence.

It’s not that he wouldn’t tell her about her mother because of their ‘secret identities’ deal, but he didn’t want her to see such vulnerable side of him. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to hold his tears if he ever had to talk about her. Ladybug had seen him sad, upset, pissed and extremely happy, he trusted her. But he was embarrassed. He didn’t want his lady to pity him. He didn’t want anything to happen just because she knew his mother--.

“There are times I feel really bad,” she started, not looking at his eyes. Instead, she stared at the small clouds floating carefully in the sky as if they were cute white cotton candy “but when I see your dorky smile and hear your lame puns, I suddenly feel better. You don’t have to do much to make me feel as if I was invincible and capable of everything… I wish I could do that for you. I wish I could smile and make you feel better, just as easy as you do it…”

“Ladybug…”

“Maybe I can’t make your problems go away with my miraculous, or I can’t give you the support a normal friend could give, but if you tell me what I could do to make your problems disappear, just for as long as we are together… just for a moment… I’d gladly do it.”

Chat Noir blushed at the thought of Ladybug wrapping her arms around him. Ladybug kissing his cheek, Ladybug petting his head…

“Just having you here makes my life a lot better…” he said.

She smiled sweetly and gave him her hand. Not knowing what to do, he took her hand and she pulled him into an embrace. He choked in surprise.

“Having you in my life is a blessing.”

He felt his face burning. Ladybug started to pet his back and he felt her warm breath on his neck. On a chilly November evening, Ladybug hugged him as she told him how important he was in her life. Ladybug didn’t know how big the hole his mother left in his life, but whenever he was with her there were too little things to worry about. She felt warm. She felt like home.

He hugged her back and said softly to her ear “You’re amazing just the way you are. You don’t have to do anything but being yourself.”

“Don’t be afraid to be yourself with me. The you who smiles like an idiot, the you who makes lame puns, the you who’s always got my back. The you who sometimes stares at the sky and is sad, the you who needs a hug, the _you_ you think you should hide. Be everything you are with me, and I’ll show you the sides of me I don’t show other people.”

“The you who is in love with me?” he joked. Ladybug snorted.

“The me who would do anything for you. The me who is inspired to be better thanks to you.”

“Thanks to me?”

She looked up and stared at his eyes. Beautiful blue eyes sparkled with the sun’s light, as if they were precious gems.

“You are my hero, Chat Noir.”

He bit his lip, trying to not show how happy it made him hear it. His throat and eyes burned, tears threatening to come out.

“YOU are MY hero, my lady.” How many times had she saved him? How many times things were easy because she was in his life? Sure, there were times he felt heart broken because he wanted her for himself only, but even with his shitty attitude, Ladybug always forgave him and kept showing him she cared, and she loved him on her own way.

She looked down and pouted for a second “Are you going to tell me what you were thinking earlier or not?”

“I already told you.”

She smiled broadly “and what were you thinking just now?”

He smiled back. She was everything he could ever hope for. Ladybug may not be his girlfriend, yet, but she was his best friend “I was just thinking about you.”


	6. I notice you all the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir bakes a cake for Ladybug.

“I was just trying to make you notice me.”

She laughed hard. Small tears appeared on her eyes as she tried to stop laughing.

“It isn’t funny.”

“I’m sorry, I just--” she kept laughing uncontrollably “are you really telling me that?”

“I am. Why are you laughing?” He shot her a pained look.

“I’m sorry, I’m truly am. Please don’t be mad?” She took his wrist to not let him escape.

He pouted and shrugged.

“I laughed because I am always noticing you Chat Noir. You don’t need to do anything.”

Chat Noir was covered in cake. White frosting on his hair, face and suit. He tried to bring it to her and failed terribly. He fell, and the cake was ruined.

“I made that for you.” He pouted “it was really hard because I’m not allowed to cook, and I had to do it fast. I was proud of it.”

She pressed her finger to his face, catching some frosting and took it to her mouth. Chat Noir blushed “it tastes really good. Not bad for a beginner.”

“You said you craved red velvet cake.”

“I know I did, but I didn’t mean you should bake me one.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

She giggled “And you did it, kitty.”

He sighed deeply “I was hoping to eat it with you.”

“I can bring you something sweet next time we meet, just tell me what you’re craving.”

“And we’ll have a little picknick?” he teased.

“Again? Don’t be silly, if we keep doing that it’ll stop being special.”

“I don’t care, it is special just because it’s with you.”

“You silly, silly cat.” she tried to get all the frosting off his face “You smell delicious. You should wear red velvet cake to every akuma fight.” She joked.

“I’m actually using the Agreste perfume.”

“Oh, good taste, I’m impressed. But I think I prefer the sweet smell of frosting and cake.”

“I thought you didn’t _love_ pastries?”

“I don’t dislike them. Let’s just say my family has pastries around every day. When I was younger it was paradise, but now the magic wore off.”

“I think it sounds like heaven.”

“Because you don’t eat them every day.”

“I’d love to eat pastries every day.”

“If you do that, you’ll get fat and you’ll roll your way to the akumas.”

“But I’ll still have your love, so that’s okay for me.”

She finished getting all the frosting off his face. “You’d still have my love even if you didn’t do anything.”

Chat Noir turned red. He tried to mumble something but at the end he couldn’t even form a simple sentence.

“Please don’t ever forget,” she dropped her yoyo before leaving “I notice you all the time.”

With a fast movement she left, before Chat Noir could see the blush that crawled up from her neck, through her cheeks, reaching even her ears. He was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this another filler chapter.


	7. here, I made this for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir makes a small gift for Ladybug because she's having a bad day and Adrien notices how amazing Marinette is.

After they defeated the akuma, Chat Noir noticed how down Ladybug looked.

“Are you ok Bugaboo?”

“Please, don’t call me that.”

“Did something happen?”

“I…” she hesitated “I’m not having a good day, that’s all.”

“Is there anything I could do?”

“Not really. Unless you’re actually my classmate and can help me with my art project.” she sighed “I have to go.”

“Wait-!” he shouted, “Are you free this evening?”

“Are you serious?” she looked unimpressed and pissed.

“You always cheer me up when I’m feeling down, can’t I try to do the same for you?”

This caught her off guard. She bit her lower lip as she considered it. The beeping sound of her miraculous brought her back to reality “Ok, but just this one.”

“Six o clock?”

She slightly smiled “Six o clock.”

* * *

 

Adrien got to class just in time. It was art class, and everyone had their projects in hand. He had forgotten about it. The only other person who seemed worried about the art project was Marinette. Alya was laughing at her because apparently, she destroyed her project on her way to school.

“Dude, where’s your project?” Nino asked.

He laughed “I guess I forgot about it.”

“You and Marinette are the only ones who didn’t bring a project.”

“I guess you’re meant for each other.” Alya said, suddenly entering to the conversation.

Marinette blushed hard and hit her head in the table. Poor Marinette, she looked uncomfortable whenever someone told them they’d look good together. Sometimes he wondered why Marinette didn’t like him. He wouldn’t mind dating her, she was amazing. He’d actually be honored.

He would definitely date her if he wasn’t so in love with Ladybug. He could guess why Marinette didn’t like him: Adrien Agreste, childhood best friend of Chloé, the most hated girl at school (and probably all of Paris, next to Hawkmoth), famous model but only because he was the only son of famous parents, fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and beautiful and talented actress, Emelie Agreste.

He was good in many things, but nothing too amazing. Marinette in other hand was not only the class rep, she had an amazing talent as a fashion designer (I mean, she won a contest his FATHER held and was invited by Chloé’s mother to New York), did the cover art for Jagged Stone’s album (he even went to her house for a special TV program) and everyone had a crush on her at least once. He tried his best to be the amazing friend she was to him and respect the fact she didn’t like him.

The teacher arrived and was disappointed of Marinette and Adrien. They had to work together for a make up project and present it next class. Marinette seemed like she wanted to cry. Adrien knew he wasn’t perfect in art projects, but he hoped Marinette would believe a little more in him.

Classes and extra-curricular activities were over. He barely had any time to do something to cheer up Ladybug. He texted Nathalie and quickly transformed into Chat Noir. He rushed to get everything ready.

* * *

 

Ladybug arrived exactly at six. The place was decorated with nochebuena flowers and red candles. It looked a little like the time Ladybug rejected him, but this time he tried to go for a more Christmas-like atmosphere instead of romantic. In the middle, a small table with a red velvet cake and a small decorated Christmas tree.

“I don’t see any mistletoe.” She said, amazed by the decorations.

“You don’t need a mistletoe to kiss me.” He smirked and flirted. She looked a little happier than earlier.

“Is this red velvet?” She approached the table and with a finger grabbed some frosting and tasted it.

“Of course, my lady. I remember you loved it last time.”

“I think I loved it on you.” She smiled “Chat… this is beautiful. Thank you.”

“I know Christmas is next month, but you seemed really excited and I thought it could cheer you up.”

“I thought you didn’t like Christmas.”

“Well… it’s not that I hate it. Let’s say Christmas is my red velvet cake” He admitted it.

“Still, I’m thankful because you’d do this for me even if you’re not too excited about Christmas.”

“I think I’d love everything as long as you’re there with me.”

She giggled “Then you’ll have to actually love everything, kitty, because I’m never leaving you.”

“Neither do I, Ladybug.”

She looked curious at his hand. He was holding a small gift behind his back “What is that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please, Chat, don’t start with this again.”

“Well… you wouldn’t think I made you come all the way here to just have a small date with Paris’ most handsome hero, do you?”

“Is that a gift for me?”

“Well… Maybe.”

She faked to be offended “Don’t tell me you didn’t make the cake and the present is an apology?”

He snorted “I made you something different this time.”

She slightly blushed as he approached her. She looked so beautiful. He carefully showed her a small white box, which he opened and revealed a delicate necklace. The lace was made of silver and small charms hanged from it. There was a small ladybug and a white butterfly.

“You made this??”

“Well… I bought everything and put them together.” He blushed, and she laughed happily.

“But… wow… this looks expensive…” she gasped “Isn’t this Gabriel Agreste’s?” she looked terrified.

“Yeah…” Oh, he had forgotten his father brand was expensive. For him it was as easy as asking Nathalie to bring something to give a friend who was feeling down. Well, maybe it wasn’t as easy as that, but Nathalie agreed to do it without much information, and kept the secret from his father.

“I can’t accept it.” She looked nervous and surprised.

“Yes, you can! And let me start over, we just killed the atmosphere.”

She snorted “What atmosphere?”

“Just let me do it again!”

She giggled “Okay.”

He stared at her until she stopped giggling and became serious again. The silence made them both blush and tension started to build. He thought of Marinette, and the lucky bracelet she gave him. He hoped this necklace could be a happy necklace to Ladybug. His heart felt warm, not knowing if it was because of Ladybug’s lovely face of the thought of his amazing classmate.

This time he said it as softly as he could, and Ladybug’s warm cheeks and smile warmed his whole body and soul “Here, I made this for you.”


	8. This instrumental reminds me of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a playlist thinking of Chat Noir.

Marinette Dupain Cheng spent all her morning listening to playlists on Spotify. It was that kind of morning.

She woke up at six and decided to stay in bed until nine, when it felt like a decent time to wake up on a Sunday morning. Tikki kept sleeping and she didn’t want to either sleep more or leave the comfort of her warm bed.

November started a while ago, and coldness embraced her body all day and night. She loved cold weather. She was happy to use her warmer clothes and feel the cold in her face whenever she was outside, but she remembered how Chat Noir mentioned he didn’t like it too much. She still wondered why her partner didn’t like it. Did he prefer hot weather? How could he?

It came to her mind how he joked about the weather when they fought Stormy Weather. Her cheeks felt warmer at the thought of Chat Noir in a swimsuit, then she started laughing because he imagined said swimsuit over his Chat Noir suit.

She created a new playlist and named it ‘Ladynoir’ the ship name Paris made for them. She liked how it sounded, but at the same time he was worried how happy Chat Noir looked when she said it didn’t bother her.

She started to add songs that reminded her to Chat Noir. She was completely sure she was in love with Adrien Agreste, but sometimes she wondered if she would be in love with Chat Noir if Adrien never gave the umbrella to her. She already knew the answer; even if she was in love with Chat Noir, their top priority was to protect Paris from Hawkmoth. She would have to turn him down even when she wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him, waiting for the moment Hawkmoth was finally defeated to confess her love.

Wait, why was she thinking about this? She was in love with Adrien Agreste, not Chat Noir.

She blushed and covered her face with the duvet. Lately, whenever he started to think of Adrien, she ended up thinking of Chat Noir. Both of them were blond and had green eyes. Apart from Luka, it felt like she had a type. Luka was handsome and sweet, but he was in 3rd place. Chat Noir was fighting to steal away the 1st place from Adrien. She sighed.

She wished she never noticed how sweet and amazing Chat Noir was. Everything would be more complicated if she actually started to _love_ him.

She stared at the ceiling, thinking maybe making a playlist for Chat Noir wasn’t the best idea. She was about to delete it when she finally gave up and added more songs.

‘ _Well, its not like he would find my playlist and notice I have a **small** crush on him, right?_’ she thought and continued.

That evening an akuma attack took place. It was easy to defeat, so it didn’t take much time to deal with it. Chat Noir seemed distracted, and he didn’t flirt even once. Maybe he was feeling bad again? They said ‘goodbye’ to each other and something felt wrong within her. Was she supposed to do something?

She cared deeply for Chat Noir. She bit her lower lip at the thought of showing him her playlist. Would it cheer him up? Isn’t that a way of flirting? ‘ _Hey Chat Noir, I made this playlist while thinking of you._ ’ She blushed hard. Yeah, it seemed like flirting. But she would do it anyway.

* * *

 

She found him sitting on a rooftop looking at the sky. The sky was beautiful, she had to at least admit it. It had different tones of orange and pink. The sun would set in less than thirty minutes and then everything would be dark. She liked to think the night could be dark and cold, but it was the only way you could see the stars and moon sparkling in the sky. And it was a perfect to watch them together with someone you loved.

“The sky is beautiful today.” She said before approaching and sit really close to him. He tensed at the sudden closeness and blushed, but kept his eyes glued to the sky.

“Y-yeah, it is beautiful.” He hesitated “B-but not nearly as beautiful as you, my lady.”

“I brought you something.”

He looked at her and noticed her cellphone and a pair of in-ear headphones.

“You…brought me a cellphone?” he looked so confused, Ladybug couldn’t avoid smiling “Thank you, that’s… really sweet of you.”

“Don’t be silly, kitty. Here,” she offered one of the in-ear headphones and she used the other one on her left ear. “I want you to listen to something.” She blushed. She hoped Chat Noir didn’t think she was flirting with him, she truly did.

With trembling hands, he took it and put it into his right ear. She then turned his phone on and the playlist was the first thing to be shown. She decided to change the name to ‘Chat Noir’ so he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. He looked surprised, but she wasn’t sure if it was because of the closeness, the cellphone or the fact that she was about to show him songs.

Now that she thought about it, everything was very romantic. They were on a rooftop in Paris, watching the sun set as they shared music. And the music she was about to play was… well, it was romantic but in a platonic way. It really was… right?

“You made a playlist for me?”

“I woke up early on Sunday and couldn’t go back to sleep. I don’t know how but I ended up making a playlist of songs that reminded me of you.”

“I also have a playlist that reminds me of you.” He admitted, cheerfully.

She pressed play and the first song started. “Did you play Kingdom Hearts?”

“Yes. I played recently because they announced KH3 to be out next year.”

She smiled. “The one who sings this song is the voice actor of Kairi in the English dub.”

 ** _Hayden Panettiere_** started to sing **_My hero is you_**. Chat Noir focused on the lyrics and she thought he looked very cute. As the song kept playing, Chat Noir tensed. She was doing this for him to feel better, not to start crying! She wanted to let Chat Noir know how much he meant to her and help him cheer up a little.

When the song was about to finish, with a broken voice she started to sing to him.

“When my world goes crazy you won’t let go. When the ground gets shaky you give me hope.” He looked so surprised, tension dissolving as she kept singing. “When I try to push you away, you never move, yeah.” It was true. Chat Noir was always there for her no matter what “Now when I start doubting you help me see there’s a strength, and a mind, and a power in me, for believing there ain’t nothing I can’t do.” She remembered how Chat Noir believed in her even when she didn’t when they were fighting the first akuma “My hero is you.” Chat Noir’s eyes sparkled.

As she sang the last part, Chat Noir said with a decided voice and they ended up saying the same thing “My hero is you.” She smiled warmly, but when she recognized the song, she turned red and she covered her face with her hands. Decided to keep singing, she tried to not mess up.

 **We can dance by Schuster** was playing now.

“Is this Spanish?” he asked curiously.

Well, Spanish sounds happy, that’s why it made her think of him. With the best Spanish she could speak, which wasn’t good at all, she sang to him again. “You can dance cuando estoy junto a ti,” why did she added that song? “no estés triste la vida es así,” she read the translation and thought it was appropriate, but now she was regretting it “we can dance all night long, baby nunca te alejes de mí.”

“That’s so romantic of you, Ladybug.”

She knew her face was red. Did Chat Noir know Spanish? She hoped not.

He started singing to her “You can dance cuando piensas en mí, solo quiero que seas feliz.” Oh shit, he either knew Spanish or knew the song. “We can dance all night long, baby nunca te alejes de mí.” His Spanish was beautiful. She didn’t know Chat Noir knew more languages apart from French and English.

When the next song started, she wanted to die from embarrassment. She quickly stood up and thanked the universe her headphone’s cable was long enough or she would have ruined everything. She offered her hand and sang to him in a broken voice.

 **Take my hand by he is we** started to play.

“Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance.” At least she saved the atmosphere. Chat Noir smiled warmly as he took her hand and stood up besides her “I’ll spin you around, I won’t let you fall down.” He put a hand on her shoulder and the other one on her waist. She blushed and did the same, staring directly into his eyes. “Would you let me lead?” He nodded “You can step on my feet, give it a try. It’ll be alright.” They started dancing and Chat Noir laughed. He looked happier and that made her feel brave.

“The room’s hush hush and now is our moment.” She kept singing “take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right.” She was lost in his beautiful green eyes “’cause lovers dance when they’re feelin’ in love, spotlights shinin’ it’s all about us.”

Chat Noir started to sing with her “It’s all about us.”

Then he sang alone, to her. Her chest felt warm “Suddenly, I’m feeling brave. I don’t know what’s got into me.” He slowed their dance “Why I feel this way, can we dance real slow? Can I hold you, can I hold you close?” She nodded, and Chat Noir pressed their bodies in a tender way.

They sang together again. Chat Noir already knew the song “The room’s hush hush and now is our moment, take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right. ’cause lovers dance when they’re feelin’ in love, spotlights shinin’ it’s all about us.”

She rushed to sing alone again “Do you hear that, love? They’re playing our song.”

He sang back to her “Do you think we’re ready? Oh, I’m feelin’ it.”

Her voice was no longer broken, she sang confidently “Do you hear that, love?” she didn’t even notice when she started to lean to him “Do you hear that, love?”

He didn’t lean back to her, but his smile was big and bright “Do you hear that, love? They’re playing our song.”

She was surprised when she caught herself looking at his lips. She tried to convince herself she was looking at his _smile_ “Do you think we’re ready? Oh, I’m feelin’ it. Do you hear that, love?”

“Do you hear that, love?” he repeated.

Maybe… she could kiss him “Do you hear that, love? They’re playing our song.”

“Do you think we’re ready? Oh, I’m feelin’ it.” His voice broke at the end. He looked nervous.

“Do you hear that, love?” she was back to reality and she realized what she was doing.

“Do you hear that, love?” they both sang before she made some space between them and sang the last part of the song, dancing normally with him again.

Chat Noir could have easily kissed her back there and he didn’t. She was glad, but at the same time she wondered if it was just the moment or if it was a moment of pure realization.

 **Iris** by **Goo Goo dolls** started playing. Before she could start singing, Chat Noir put a finger over her lips and he sang to her with a soft voice. Was he always so dreamy?

“And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now.” Why were the lyrics so fitting? She never realized that song could fit Chat Noir feelings towards her so much.

They had stopped dancing. Chat Noir held one of her hands as he kept singing “And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. And sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight.” This was out of hand, this was _romantic_. But she didn’t care anymore.

“And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” He was feeling the lyrics. For a moment she felt as if Chat Noir himself wrote the song for her.

She finally sang to him “And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.”

They sang together the last part before the vocal break of the song. “And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.”

They stared at each other, listening to the instrumental section. He was the first one to break the silence “This song reminds me of you.”

“It reminds me of you too.”

He smiled warmly “Even when everything’s wrong and it’s painful, you make me feel better. Knowing you’re here with me makes me feel better.”

“You’re the only one who can see this side of me.” She sad to him “You…” she looked away “You believed in me when I doubted myself. And you still do. If something wrong happened, knowing you are there for me is enough. Having you beside me is enough.”

She looked back at him and the tension was clear. They were brought back to reality when the singing voice started to speak again. They both laughed happily.

They sang the last part together “And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” They cared for each other deeply “I just want you to know who I am.” He wasn’t forcing himself on her, and it made her feel good “I just want you to know who I am.” And even if they couldn’t be together right now, he accepted it and assured her it was okay for him, because he respected her “I just want you to know who I am.”

 **May I** , by **Trading Yesterday** started playing. Perfect timing.

She sang with a soft voice “There you stand, opened heart, opened doors. Full of life with a world that's wanting more. But I can see when the lights start to fade the day is done and your smile has gone away.” This reminded her of how Chat’s mood changed when the cold weather started. She also remembered Chat Noir saying a couple of times his parents were a little strict with him.  
  
“Let me raise you up, let me be your love.” Wow, that sounded like a confession “May I hold you as you fall to sleep? When the world is closing in and you can't breathe here. May I love you, may I be your shield when no one can be found. May I lay you down?” It’s not that she didn’t mean it, but she might as well could start dating Chat Noir at the end of the night and she couldn’t blame him for misunderstanding her intentions. “All I want is to keep you safe from the cold, to give you all that your heart needs the most.” She truly wanted to do it.

She kept singing to him. His eyes watered as she sang this part “All that's made me is all worth trading, just to have one moment with you. So, I will let go with all that I know, knowing that you're here with me. For your love is changing me.” Chat Noir bit his lower lip and then covered his face.

Ladybug stopped singing. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, worried sick “What’s wrong, kitty?”

“I don’t deserve you in my life.” His broken voice and sharp words pierced her heart.

“What would you think that?” looking at him like this made her want to cry.

“You’re too good for me.”

“I’m exactly what you deserve, Chat Noir.” She hugged him, and he started to sob quietly against her shoulder. He carefully placed his arms around her waist and she felt her eyes watering too.

The song kept playing and the new one started. They kept hugging in silence.

 **Everything** by **Lifehouse** started playing. Chat Noir cried more and more as the song kept playing. She meant everything the song said.

Almost in a whisper, she sang part of the song for him “And how can I stand here with you  
and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?” she stroked his hair and felt him relax in her arms.

Decided, she sang again “Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.” How could she have been so blind all this time? Can she call this feeling love? “You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.” This was wrong, she shouldn’t love him… they needed to protect Paris “You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything.” If something happened to him during an Akuma attack she… “You're all I want, you're all I need. Everything, everything.”

Realization hit her like cold water in the middle of December. She loved this boy. She loved Chat Noir, she’d do anything to make him smile. She pressed her lips on top of his head, smelling his hair.

She said the last words of the song to his ear “Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?”

He paused the album and waited for him to face her. It took a while. Chat Noir stopped crying before the song ended but breathed deeply trying to, what seemed like, calming himself completely before facing her.

“You can keep crying if that’s what you need. I’ll be here the whole time. I won’t let you cry alone again.” She said, sincerely.

“I’m okay now.” He said, with the usual voice people have after crying.

“Will you look at me?”

He hesitated “I can’t?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to see me like this?”

She laughed sweetly “You’ve seen me in my worst, yet I don’t remember me telling you that.”

“I’m supposed to be your knight in shining armor.”

“We’re a team. We can both be the princess and the knight in shining armor.” She petted his head “besides, you _are_ **_always_** my knight, you deserve a break sometimes.”

He finally faced her. She bit her upper lip. “I…” she suddenly felt extremely nervous. “I kept thinking about you,” she admitted, and Chat Noir blushed “that’s why I brought my cellphone, I wanted to show you the songs that remind me of you.” She tried to fight the warmness in her cheeks. “There’s plenty of more songs, but we can listen to them other day.”

“I’d love to keep listening to them, even if it takes us all night.”

“Then I don’t see why we wouldn’t do exactly that.”

They stared at each other and Ladybug quickly looked away. She didn’t want to kiss him or confess his love right that moment. She had to have self-control. Their love could wait just a little longer, they just needed to defeat Hawkmoth and they could love each other as much as they wanted.

She switched to the Youtube App and quickly typed the name of the next song.

A beautiful melody started to play. The tittle shown was **Howl’s Moving Castle Main Theme (viola/piano) duet ft. KevinsKeys** “This instrumental reminds me of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a series of drabbles but then I started to write a lot. This chapter is probably the longest I wrote for this and the one I liked writing the most.


	9. If you do it, I’ll do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir try out something, which is said to make one of your wishes come true.

“If you do it, I’ll do it.” He looked decided.

She nodded at him.

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, which ended up feeling like a couple of minutes. They had only one shot at doing it right, and both were determined to not fail.

They heard it at school. The rumor said if you did it right you could have a wish and it would become true. He wanted his mother back, as simple as that. Ladybug blushed when he asked what her wish was. Could it be she hoped to start dating him? A small blush appeared under his mask. It couldn’t be it.

When Ladybug suggested it, he was surprised. Why would Ladybug try something like this? It felt like something he would try, but it felt strange coming from her. He then wondered if she was doing this for him.

He was feeling down, it wasn’t anything new. There were moments he was truly happy: at school, at some of his classes, when he was with Ladybug… but the in-between moments were especially sad and lonely. He had a hard time focusing in the good things, and he was afraid he could get akumatized. Ladybug noticed the change since day one, and she had been there for him, trying to comfort him.

Not really knowing why he felt sad, Ladybug would try a lot of silly things to cheer him up. Maybe this was one of those things. It was silly to think you could get a wish if you did something like this, but Ladybug looked decided and went to buy them before he could argue.

They stood in front of each other, staring.

Just one chance to make it right. Chat Noir started to feel nervous. What if he did it wrong and Ladybug was pissed? No, Ladybug couldn’t be that serious… right?

“If we do it together, I think we can get that wish…” she broke the silence while looking dead serious.

“Is there really something my lady wants so desperately?”

She blushed again “Don’t you?”

Silence. Of course, there was something he wanted.

“Isn’t better this way? How things are right now?” he dared to ask her, with a low voice.

She hesitated, thoughtful “No.”

What was what she wanted? He died to know.

Could he do it? Could he be too decided to obtain something that he’d do something silly? Maybe something risky… he remembered the power of the ladybug and chat noir miraculous combined, and he thought of the possibility of this actually working.

They were Ladybug and Chat Noir, heroes of Paris. They could do anything if they did it together.

With determination on his eyes, Chat Noir finally spoke confidently “Let’s do this.”

They both gulped. Filled with determination, they took a step closer to each other and pressed their ice-creams on each other’s faces. One was strawberry and chocolate flavored (Chat Noir’s), and the other one was mint and chocolate (Ladybug’s). The waffle cone was fish shaped.

Momotabi was a new Japanese themed ice-cream atelier. It was super popular among students thanks to their amazing looking ice-creams. And because everyone was a weeb, honestly. He was really exited to go since he hard from Alya the place opened, but he was really busy, and his father wouldn’t let him go.

The rumor started because a clumsy boy tripped and smashed the ice-cream into a girl’s face. This girl accidentally pressed her own ice-cream on the boy’s face too. That same evening, the boy won a Nintendo Switch and the girl won coupons to get really expensive things in her favorite store, for free.

People started doing it and sometimes it worked, some other times it didn’t. Everyone at school was trying it. He just wished he could go and taste the waffle and ice-cream, call him a simple guy.

Ladybug laughed happily, and he couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped from his own lips. Still laughing, they let themselves fall into the ground. It was something silly to do, but both were happy they did it.

“Thank you…” he said, looking at her tenderly.

“Do you think our wish will come true?”

“Mine already has.”

“What did wish for??”

“I wished to see you smile.”

She covered her mouth to hide the brightest smile he had ever seen on her lips “What a coincidence.”

“What did you wish for, my lady?”

She looked up at the bright blue sky “For you to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this place with this kind of ice creams in my city and I went two days ago. I like them.


	10. I miss you so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug misses Chat Noir.

Chat Noir seemed to be busy and very tired lately. His goofy smile and lame puns were replaced by a worn-up smile and silence for the whole week. After the akumas were defeated, he just waved goodbye and disappeared without even flirting. Even when they saw each before defeating the akuma, Chat Noir didn’t show his usual excitement to see her.

She never thought she would miss it. Or maybe she was just worried. Chat Noir didn’t seem too Chat Noir lately.

“Is everything all right Chat Noir?” she managed to quickly say before he left.

“It is now that I got the pleasure to see you.” He flirted, as if it wasn’t the first time in a while.

“You seem tired and I was worried.” She pouted.

“It’s nothing to worry about, my lady.” He was ready to go, when she stopped him again.

“Will I be seeing you tonight?”

Chat Noir hesitated “Of course,” he seemed troubled. “I wouldn’t miss it even if my life depended on it.”

He quickly left. Ladybug felt something in her chest she couldn’t quite place.

He missed Chat Noir. Now that she discovered her inconvenient feelings towards him it was a shame (or maybe a blessing?) Chat Noir was busy.  She hoped to see him more before the holidays, and maybe getting him a present.

It was so strange. She was obsessed with Adrien not too long ago and now she was crushing hard on her partner. She feared the realization she had earlier that month was true: she loved him. It wouldn’t be strange, they went through a lot of things together protecting Paris and they were really good partners. It’d be only natural to feel _something_.

Chat Noir already did, he tried to confess his feelings only to be rejected by her. Not only that, she told him there was another guy… what was she supposed to do now? Go to him and tell him ‘ _oh you know what, I changed my mind. I think I like you now_ ’? how could she prove she wasn’t messing around if she changed her mind so easily?

She covered her face with both of her hands. This was a disaster. Chat Noir made her feel like summer in her heart, even when it was freezing outside. She could hide it, she must do it.

There was no other way.

* * *

 

They had to help people get out of a burning building as the firefighter rushed to get there.

It was weird to see fire on winter, but sometimes people did stupid things to keep themselves warm. They finished really with the help of the firefighters and people remaining calm. It was a good thing they did patrols time to time.

The fire wasn’t the only thing that was warm that cold winter night. Her chest felt warm and nice every time she saw his face and his smile. This time he didn’t go as soon as they finished, as he did lately.

“It’s been a while.” He admitted.

“Yeah…” she looked away. She smiled and scratched the back of her neck. She was so happy she could die.

“I’m sorry I’ve been busy lately. I’ve had…” he doubted before continuing “too much work.”

“You work?” they were really young, they shouldn’t work, at least not to the point to be super busy. But then she also helped her parents at the bakery when they had much work, so maybe it was a similar situation.

He smirked “How else would I get the money to take you to a nice restaurant next month?”

She laughed loudly “You don’t need to take me anywhere fancy. Let’s just have a small picnic in a rooftop like last time.”

“I thought you didn’t want to make a habit out of it.” He raised an eyebrow.

“It’d be nice to have you around every day, instead of working a lot to just take me somewhere nice someday...” she knew he was joking, but she still said it. The look in Chat Noir’s face confused her. First, he was surprised, and then she noticed pain.

“It’s not my intention to make you feel abandoned, my lady.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips. She didn’t move it, instead she accepted the kiss happily.

“I know. But I can’t help feeling a little lonely when you’re not around.”

“Could it be you miss me so much you can’t handle it?” he teased. She bit her upper lip and looked away “…Ladybug?”

She suddenly felt sad. Yes, she felt lonely. Yes, she missed him so much she could barely stand it.

“What’s wrong?” He suddenly tensed and tried to reach her with his hand, she quickly stepped back. The painful look Chat Noir had on his face was a clear reflection of how she felt inside. It hurt so much, but she didn’t want to say it out loud, as if it would make the pain less real.

“If there’s something wrong I can help.” He put on a fake smile “Just tell me what’s wrong…”

Her eyes burned. If she told him the truth, what face would he make? Will he be around more? But what if it would trouble him because he was really busy and he couldn’t be around even if he wanted to…

“Please, Ladybug, talk to me…”

She bit her lower lip. A small tear escaped her eyes, and by the time it reached the corner of her jaw it was freezing. She pretended she was chewing something. Chat Noir quickly understood and let out a pained laugh “What are you eating, Ladybug?”

She laughed and covered her mouth. She then started crying. Why did it hurt so bad? Why did she miss him so much?

He hesitantly approached her, every move as slow as he could make them to give her time to push him away. She didn’t move. Chat Noir placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead on hers. “What’s wrong, my lady?”

She sobbed and cried softly. She would tell him the truth, she decided. But what truth will she be willing to tell him? That she loved him? That she missed him deeply? She didn’t want to sound selfish, but she wanted to be with him as much as she could.

She shrugged, and between sobs and doubts she finally admitted “I miss you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing someone hurts, doesn't it?


	11. I wish I had known you sooner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugging someone in the morning is romantic too.

It was almost December. Each day that passed hurt him deeply. Another Christmas without his mother, another cold night alone in his room, wishing maybe next morning his mother would run her fingers through his hair to wake him up.

But wishing it wouldn’t make it true. He would wake up next day, alone. There was no escape.

It was colder than other years, or maybe it only felt colder because he felt cold inside. He wasn’t completely alone, he had Nathalie and the Gorilla, his friends and his lady, but everyone would be busy with their families, like they should. Nathalie loved him, he knew it, but as everything else in the mansion she felt cold. The Gorilla loved him too, but he was shy to properly show it. His father surely loved him, but he was trapped in his own sadness and for awhile Adrien wasn’t his top priority. At least it felt like it.

Is true Ladybug wouldn’t love him back the way he loved her, but she was his light, the stronger pillar in his life. He admired and loved Ladybug no matter what, and she always showed him how much he meant to her. And for that he was grateful. It was enough.

Saturday morning and they were on patrol. It was extremely rare to do patrol in the morning, but they were busy during the evening and they both had the morning free. The sun was warm, but the air and day in general was cold. Without a doubt December was next around the corner.

Even with the sky shining in the sky, the brightest thing was Ladybug. She looked so happy, blushed cheeks and big smiles. He wondered what happened that morning to make her so cheerful. Instead of feeling jealous he felt happy for her. Her happiness was contagious.

“You look specially happy today, bug.”

“It’s because I saw you this early in the morning today.”

His heart skipped a beat. Lately Ladybug flirted back a lot, he didn’t know why but he kept telling himself she didn’t like him _in that way_. He gulped.

“What’s wrong kitty, cat got your tongue?” she joked.

“You just… stole the words out of my lips.”

“How could I have done that if I haven’t kissed you,” He blushed. She was clearly flirting, right? “yet.” She smirked, and he stopped breathing for a long time. If she kept flirting like that he could die, or worse, he could star thinking she had feelings for him.

“W-we can start with the kiss before you change your mind.”

“Alright then.” She approached him and slowly placed her lips right beside his. He could seriously die from a heart attack, but he wouldn’t care. This was heaven.

“A-are you okay? Are we even sure you weren’t attacked by an akuma??” he was red, and he couldn’t feel the cold weather anymore.

She laughed “Silly kitty.”

“Did something happen?”

“Hmmm…” she thought of something. He started to be curious, fake cat ears twitching “I was serious, I’m just happy I saw you today. You had been busy all month and sometimes I don’t know if I’ll be seeing you before an akuma attack.”

She was so sweet. “I still have a lot of things going on, but I’m doing my best to have enough time for you.”

“What else could I ever need to be happy?” she looked at him so tenderly he really had to convince himself she only saw him as a _friend_.

Oh, wait… didn’t it sounded kind of… familiar?

“I feel this month has been eternal.” She looked away, at the people in the streets hurrying to the street market to buy vegetables and other supplies.

“Yeah…” time passed slow when you felt sad.

“But I’m happy.” She looked back at him “The weather is cold, but you keep me warm.”

He considered to ask her if she was flirting. There was no second meaning in her words, but they were tender and sweet. He was already addicted to it and he wondered if once winter was over Ladybug would go back to her usual self. He started to like winter. Ladybug shone so brightly and warmed his life and heart. Maybe winter wasn’t as cold as he remembered after all.

“Hmmm.” She looked at her feet.

“What happened?”

“Can I hug you?”

He was not prepared for this. How could she ask him so normally after flirting, almost kissing him on the lips and acting so cute?

“Sure.”

She smiled broadly and got closer. She pressed her ear on his chest and caught his waist between her arms. “I can hear your heart.”

He hugged her back. “It’s yours.”

“I’m glad we met.”

He blurred his face into her neck and smelled her sweet perfume. Ladybug only giggled and hugged him tighter. Maybe he was already dead, and this was heaven.

The sky wasn’t dark and neither the stars nor the moon was shining brightly above them. Not the piano nor a violin were playing on the background and it definitely wasn’t a scene worthy of being in a romantic movie. They were just two friends on top of a rooftop in the middle of the morning, soft mumbles heard from the distance, sun shining brightly in their heads. They shared an embrace and none of them quickly turned their faces to confess their love. They just held each other, happy to be in their partner’s life.

 He sighed deeply, feeling genuinely happy “I wish I had known you sooner.”


	12. You’re warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug know she loves Chat Noir, and thinks of confessing on Christmas Eve.

November wasn’t as cold as December threatened to be, but both of them were freezing. They could see small clouds of steam coming out of their mouths and disappearing as they slowly rose to the sky.

Cold November nights were beautiful, maybe that’s why they decided to hang a little longer that evening. A beautiful full moon sat on the sky, perfectly above the Eiffel tower. The stars were shining harder than other nights, and not a single cloud could be seen. Lately it was strange to see a night like this. Thick clouds covered the sky at all times, threatening to start snowing at any moment.

“I love cold nights. They feel like home for some reason.” Ladybug said, smiling.

“I prefer warmer nights, but tonight is beautiful indeed.” Chat Noir said in his usual cheerful tone.

“Are you excited for Christmas?” Ladybug turned to see him, excitedly, but Chat Noir tensed.

“Not really.”

She gasped “Why not?”

“Well…” he looked doubtful for a second “personal reasons. We’re not supposed to talk about it.”

“Oh…” She looked at the moon again. There were times she wished they knew each other’s civilian’s identities. That could make things easier. But it was dangerous, and it was out of the question to simply consider it.

“We could do something on Christmas Eve.” She suggested.

“Like a date?” he teased.

“Yeah, like a date.” She teased back. Chat Noir was surprised by her reply, and a small blush spread through his face.

“I don’t think my father would let me get out of the house on Christmas Eve.”

“I don’t think my family would allow it either.” She let the silence sink for a moment “But I was thinking maybe we could see each other later that night.”

“You mean, at night when everyone’s sleeping?”

“I have to wake up early next day, but It’d be amazing to do something with you that night. You’re part of my family.”

He scratched the back of his neck “I don’t want to trouble you…”

“You won’t. After all I’m the one who’s asking you.” She thought maybe _he_ didn’t want to do it “But if you tell me I am the one who’s troubling you…”

“No! You could never, my lady!”

“Then it’s set. We’ll have a date on Christmas Eve.” She said, cheerfully. For the first time since the cold weather started, Chat Noir seemed excited for Christmas.

“Should I bring you a present?”

“Only if you want. I could bring something to eat and something warm to wear. It’ll be colder than it is right now.”

“I could make some decorations for the special occasion.”

“Like you did when we defeated Glaciator?”  
  
“You liked it, didn’t you?”  
  
“It was beautiful.”

A small chilly wind hit them both, making them shiver with coldness.

“Maybe we should go, it’s getting colder.” Chat Noir said, he seemed disappointed at his own words.

“Or we could get closer to stay warmer.”

He stared at her with wide open eyes.

“I mean, if you want to go you can do it. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable with the offer.” She felt embarrassed quickly.

“I was surprised you suggested it. I can stay a little longer, but are you sure?”

She shrugged “You don’t want to?”

Silence. They both wanted to be closer. She craved his arms ever since that Saturday morning, and she could easily notice he wanted it too. But Chat Noir respected her enough to not suggest it or to even joke about it. She was hoping he would joke or mention it, but for a strange reason he was avoiding talking about hugs, kisses and love. Maybe she flirted too much? It seemed she scared him off.

“I’d love to.” He finally admitting, his voice sounding deeper and nervous.

She grabbed his arm and leaned to him. She felt him tense at her touch “It’s specially cold today, doesn’t it?”

“I guess it’ll be snowing soon.”

“In less than a month everything will be covered in white snow. We’ll be freezing by then.”

“It kind of reminds me of the time we fought Frozer.”

She laughed “You were so pissed at me.”

“Hahaha, was I really?”

“And you were pissed with Glaciator too. Maybe you do hate cold weather.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one to hate it though? You’re a bug.”

“Maybe we’re switched. By any chance your favorite season is spring?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite, but I don’t dislike it.”

“Then is it summer?”

“I really like summer.”

“We really are different, aren’t we?” she said, more to herself than to Chat Noir.

“We could still make it work.” He joked.

“I know we could.” She smirked and looked at him. He always looked at her so endearing, she was glad he was her partner.

She sighted loudly and dramatically “This year has been so long.”

“I feel this year lasted three years, to be honest.”

“But I’m glad I got to share it with you. I’m looking forward to protect Paris by your side for another year.”

“You want Hawkmoth to terrorize Paris for another year?”

“NO. I meant I’m looking forward to _sharing another year with you_.”

“Even if we defeat Hawkmoth before the year ends?”

“Yeah.” She hesitated, looking at his expression without letting go of his arm “You don’t want to be friends with me after all of this is over?”

“Maybe we could get married.” He flirted again, and she smiled sweetly at him. He was flirting again! she didn’t scare him off!

“Won’t you want to take it slow?”

“No need to, I already know you’re the love of my life.”

She giggled “Maybe we should try dating before getting married.” She laid her head on his shoulder before Chat Noir had time to react to her words. She had to be careful. ‘ _Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let him know._ ’ she sang to herself and looked at the moon.

They stayed silent for some time. She wondered if Chat Noir was falling asleep. After all, she herself felt too relaxed. She knew she was safe when he was around.

Moments later she started to notice Chat Noir’s long breaths. He definitely fell asleep.

They didn’t have much time to spend it together like this. Maybe it was the cold weather. She wondered if Chat Noir would still be as sweet and addictive once spring began. ‘ _Summer is Chat Noir’s favorite season._ ” She remembered, and suddenly she wanted to spend summer again with him, not fearing winter to end.

She not only wanted to spend winter and summer with him, she wanted to spend all four seasons by his side. Would Chat Noir still love her through all four seasons? Wouldn’t he grow tired of her? How could she tell him how she felt without risking Paris’ protection?

Maybe she would finally tell him the truth on Christmas Eve, or at least tell him how important he _actually_ was for her.

‘ _Our love could wait._ ’ she repeated in her mind over and over again, like a mantra. She was both afraid and excited to notice how fast her love for him grew in the past month. She knew her feelings for him would only grow from now and on, and she had to protect it, she had to protect him.

“I am an everlasting flower, wide open for you from spring to winter.” She said in a whisper, knowing he couldn’t hear her because he was sleeping. It was another song that made her think of him, but she didn’t show it to him, yet “Out there is a world full of life waiting for us,” maybe she could have the courage to sing it to him next month “my four seasons are in love with you.” Maybe.

She stayed silent and time started to loose meaning. She was about to fall asleep too, but she thought she heard Chat Noir say something.

“Did you said something, kitty?” she asked, trying her best to keep her mind awake.

She almost missed it, how Chat Noir softly said in his sleep. “You’re warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking on writing an extra chapter to finish this series. A Christmas special. Tell me in the comments if you guys would liked it and if you want the Christmas special for next month :D


End file.
